Travel and Exploration Moves
Journey When you travel by a safe route, through safe or dangerous lands, indicate your destination on the map. The GM will tell you how long the trip takes, and what—if anything—happens along the way. When you reach your destination, choose someone to Manage Provisions to see how many rations you ate. ---- Undertake a Perilous Journey When you travel through dangerous lands, and not on a safe route, indicate the course you want to take on the map and ask the GM how far you should be able to get before needing to Make Camp. If you’re exploring with no set destination, indicate which way you go. Then, choose one party member to Scout Ahead, and one to Navigate, resolving those moves in that order. ---- Forage When you spend a day seeking food in the wild, roll +WIS: * On a 10+, gain 1d4 rations, +1d4 rations if you have the gear to hunt or trap; * On a 7-9, as 10+, but you must first deal with a Discovery or Danger of the Judge’s choice. ---- Skin Them When you harvest a recently slain carcass, the Judge will tell you what the creature provides you and yours. ---- Make Camp When you settle in to rest, choose one member of the party to Manage Provisions. Then, if you eat, drink, and have enough XP, Level Up. If you’re bedding down in dangerous lands, decide on a watch order. Then, the GM chooses one person on watch during the night to roll +nothing: * On a 10+, the night passes without incident; * On a 7-9, the Judge chooses 1 from the list below; ** One party member (Judge’s choice) suffers a restless night ** The person on watch notices a nearby Discovery ** A Danger approaches—it’s not immediately hostile, but whoever’s on watch had better Stay Sharp anyway * On a 6-''', everyone marks XP, and a Danger manifests—you’d better Stay Sharp! When you wake from at least a few hours of uninterrupted sleep, and you ate and drank the night before, you heal 1+CON (minimum of 1) points, which you may apply to HP and/or damaged ability scores of your choice (excluding Luck). ---- '''Stay Sharp When you are on watch and something approaches, roll +WIS: * On a 10+, you notice in time to alert everyone and prepare, granting all party members +1 forward. * On a 7-9, you react in time to sound the alarm, but nothing else. * On a 6-''', mark XP, and whatever approaches has the drop on you. ---- '''Scout Ahead When you take point and look for anything out of the ordinary, roll +WIS: * On a 10+, choose 2 from the list below; * On a 7-9, choose 1. ** You get the drop on whatever lies ahead ** You discern a beneficial aspect of the terrain (describe it) ** You make a Discovery (ask the Judge) ** You see sign of a nearby Danger (ask the Judge) ---- Navigate When you plot the best path through dangerous or unfamiliar territory, roll +INT: * On a 10+, you avoid dangers and distractions and make good time, reaching a point of the Judge’s choosing before you need to Make Camp. * On a 7-9, the Judge chooses 1 from the list below: ** You happen upon a Discovery missed by the scout. ** The going is slow, or you wander off course. The Judge says which, and where you end up on the map. ** You encounter a Danger; whether or not you’re surprised depends on whether the scout has the drop on it. ---- Manage Provisions When you prepare and distribute food for the party, roll +WIS: * On a 10+, choose 1 from the list below; ** Careful management reduces the amount of rations consumed (ask the Judge by how much) ** The party consumes the expected amount and the food you prepare is excellent—describe it, and everyone who licks their lips takes +1 forward * On a 7-9, the party consumes the expected amount of rations (1 per person if Making Camp, 1 per person per day if making a Journey).